1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools and more particularly to a portable press device for removal of a piston wrist pin.
2. Prior Art
In the repair and refurbishing of engines, pumps, etc., it is oftentimes necessary to remove the piston from the piston rod. Since the piston rod is generally connected to the piston through a wrist pin, such removal necessitates the removal of the wrist pin.
A common construction has the wrist pin seated in wrist pin bosses interiorly of the piston skirt in a press or an interference fit relationship. Although other fastening means such as snap fasteners may also be used, it is common for the wrist pin to be extremely snugly received in the bores of the wrist pin bosses or in tight bearings received in the bosses. Removal has generally been accomplished by knocking the wrist pin out through the entirety of the piston. Normally the wrist pin bores extend entirely through the piston skirt and it is therefore possible to drive the wrist pin through the piston.
In driving out the wrist pin, it has been common for small repair shops, such as garages and the like, to merely place a rod against the end of the wrist pin and pound it with a hammer. This can damage both the piston and the wrist pin.
It would therefore be desirable to produce an inexpensive press device which would effectively drive the wrist pin through the piston while maintaining proper alignment between the driving means and the piston and wrist pin.